This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As the frequent use of browsers is increasing, functions of the browsers are continuously improving. Currently, an inter-screen transmission method for transmitting web page information by using a browser is available. By using an inter-screen transmission function, a currently browsed web page can be sent with one click on an inter-screen transmission entrance button on the browser to a browser of another device. Currently, the inter-screen transmission function is mainly implemented in the following three steps, which are separately described herein.
When needing to share a currently browsed web page, a user copies a website address on a browser, logs in to a social network, selects a friend, and sends the website address after pasting the copied website address. When logging into the social network, such as Renren or Pengyou, the friend can receive the shared web page information. However, all the existing methods for transmitting browser web page information have a defect that web page information cannot be conveniently transmitted in time.